


(Not) Just another love song

by macca_chin



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Body Swap, Brian is oblivious, Brian too, Dowoon is very in love, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, sungjin is confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 11:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18010385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macca_chin/pseuds/macca_chin
Summary: Briwoon wake up in different bodies. Dowoon in Younghyuns and Younghyun in Dowoons. And they don't tell the others what happened, so Dowoon shouldn't be surprised when Younghyun finds out about a quite well kept secret of his thanks to a certain band member.





	(Not) Just another love song

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not good at summaries.
> 
> Since Briwoon needs more stories I decided to write some for them. I'm sorry for all grammar issues and all mistakes I made. It's proofread by myself so the mistakes I didn't correct are there because I don't know better, since english isn't my first language.
> 
> I hope you like the story, enjoy :)

The first thing Younghyun usually did after he woke up was stretching and arching his back while rubbing his eyes to wake up his body. After that he would slowly open his eyes, kick away his blankets and yawn. Loudly. Because he does most things loudly. Then he would roll on his side, put his feet on the floor and finally lift his upper body up from the bed. Lastly he usually stood up with a loud groan, scratching his head and heading towards the bathroom.

 

On the way to the bathroom he usually already lifted his sleeping shirt over his head, to save time. It's not like anyone else was already awake, and even if, they didn't really care. He would throw the shirt on its designated place on the windowsill and realize he was too far away from it for the shirt to actually land on it, so he had to lift it back up from the floor and put it down gently this time.

 

That's exactly what he did today too. In his defense: He _did_ notice something was strange and different. He did in fact realize he wasn't in his own room, but, well, that happened sometimes. Some nights he just hung out with one of his members and fell asleep on their bed. He couldn't remember yet what he did the night before, but apparently he spent it with one of his members watching a drama or something of that kind. He wasn't awake enough to see which member's room it was. And, to be honest, he didn't really care.

 

So he took a slightly different route to the bathroom than usual, threw the shirt and failed, picked it up again and realized something while looking down: _Wow, Brian, I didn't think this was actually possible, but look at you. You literally worked out yesterday for the first time in an eternity, but already got abs from it over night. That's amazing!_ He let his hands wander over his chest and belly – ( _abs!_ ) – , admiring his amazing sixpack. He moved towards the mirror to admire himself from another perspective and--... started screaming.

 

*****

 

The thing you need to know about Dowoon is, he loves his hair. It's really soft and still looks really healthy unlike the hair of some of his bandmates. He was very proud of it and didn't really like dying it, because every time he did, he could feel how it wasn't as soft anymore. And since all his fellow band members loved to change their hair colors frequently, he didn't see the need to feed their fans with more daring hair colors.

 

So his hair feeling kind of different between his fingers was the first thing that put him off.

 

The second thing was the slight change in perspective he had. He felt like he had grown a few inches over night. And definitely his shoulders were broader too.

 

Clearly something couldn't be right. So the most logical thing for him to do was of course to search for his mirror. Searching because he wasn't in his own room, so nothing was in its usual place. But then he saw himself in the big wall mirror--... and started screaming.

 

*****

 

In hindsight it was really strange how none of their band mates realized what was going on. But then they were all used to Younghyun being loud and annoying. Wonpil didn't see it as his responsibility to go check on screaming people in their dorm in the morning, Jaehyung was sleeping through all kinds of noises and Sungjin honestly didn't care anymore. (After he had once run as fast as he could to check on Younghyun, who was in the kitchen and had suddenly screamed out of nowhere, only to find out it was just because Dowoon had send him a cute picture of his dog).

 

That's how Younghyun and Dowoon were the only ones leaving their rooms after they finally stopped screaming at their own (?) reflection in the mirror. The silence didn't take long though. The moment they looked at each other in the hallway they started again.

 

“WHAT THE FUCK??!?” Younghyun screamed at Dowoon.

 

“WHO ARE YOU?” Dowoon screamed at Younghyun. “WHO AM I?” he added then.

 

“I COULD ASK YOU THE SAME!” Younghyun screamed back.

 

“YOU ARE BOTH IDIOTS! SHUT UP!” came it exasperatedly from Wonpils room.

 

Dowoon dragged Younghyun to his room and forced him to sit down on his bed. He really enjoyed that he was bigger and stronger now so he could manhandle other people.

 

“Okay, please don't scream at me again, but who are you and why am I in Younghyun-hyungs body?”

 

“I could ask you the same! Why the fuck are you in my body?”

 

Kind of relieved Dowoon sat down next to Younghyun on the bed and sighed: “It's you then, thank god.”

 

“What is good about me being in _Dowoons_ – admittedly very sexy – body and someone else walking around in _my_ body?”

 

“S-sexy?” he stuttered embarrassed. “It's me hyung. Dowoon. I am in your body and you're in my body.” Dowoon said as if talking to a child.

 

“You do realize how wrong that sounds? And why exactly are you so relieved about that?”

 

Dowoon rolled his eyes. “Because I feared some stranger had stolen my body? And I kind of didn't really like that thought.”

 

“So you mean I am in Dowoons body, while you are in my body?”

 

“Yes, hyung, apparently we changed bodies.”

 

“This is so weird.”

 

“I know.”

 

“What should we do now?”

 

“I don't know, hyung, you are the older one. You are the one who is supposed to have good ideas.”

 

“Right now it's just my brain that is older. My body is nearly two years younger than yours.” Younghyun smirked.

 

“You should call me hyung then.” Dowoon dared. “Well, we really need to go back to our original bodies. That's for sure. But how do we manage that?”

 

“Don't you think I would have already tried it if I knew?”

 

“Stop sassing me, drama queen!”

 

“Respect your elders, Dowoon!”

 

Younghyun felt this weird fluttering feeling in his stomach again while talking to Dowoon. Actually he was already used to that feeling, it always happened when him and Dowoon were bickering or recently even when they just spent time together. He wasn't really sure why that happened, but he usually didn't question it, because he was used to it since he had gotten to know Dowoon.

 

The feeling didn't go away since then, but seemed to be getting stronger these last few months. Right now that he was sitting next to Dowoon on the bed, their thighs nearly touching, the feeling was very strong, as strong as it hardly ever was. He always got nervous and his heartbeat quickened and he started sweating. He should really google that some day. Or maybe go see a doctor about it. These symptoms sounded a lot like an impending heart attack.

 

He remembered an instant when the feeling got even stronger than it did now: Younghyun had needed to study for an upcoming exam and had been sitting on his bed, surrounded by books and notes. It had been a free day and everyone had left to meet with their family and friends. Only Younghyun had stayed back alone in the dorm. From his crouched position – because he couldn't stretch his legs without crumpling any books – he had gotten very tense shoulders and the pain in his back had started to spread, so now he also had a headache. Most likely he also hadn't been drinking and eating enough the whole day. Unusual for him, because he loved to eat.

 

When Dowoon came home in the afternoon, after he had met up with some of his friends to catch up, he had found Younghyun in the exact same position that he had been in when he had told him goodbye in the morning. The only difference had been the chaos that had spread solely on Younghyuns bed and the exhaustion written in the older's face.

 

“Hey, hyung, how did the studying go?” Dowoon had greeted him with a warm smile on his face.

 

“You're already back? I thought you wanted to stay out until the afternoon?” had been his confused answer.

 

“Yes, and I did. It's already 4pm.”

 

“What? So late? Oh god, I hardly got anything done yet.” he had groaned.

 

“Did you even take a break since this morning? Did you eat anything?” had come the worried question from Dowoon.

 

“Uhm.”

 

“Don't say anything. You will stop studying now for at least thirty minutes and I will cook something for you and you will drink some water or juice right now!” the younger had ordered him to leave his room.

 

Younghyun wasn't used to Dowoon being so bossy and behaving like a hyung. So he had stood up from his uncomfortable position on his bed – joints cracking – like he had been told and had followed Dowoon to the kitchen. In the kitchen Dowoon had already started chopping vegetables and taken cheese out of the fridge. Younghyun had stopped in the middle of their kitchen like he was frozen and had just kept staring at Dowoons back.

 

“I'm sorry. It seems like we only have enough food left in the fridge for sandwiches. But at least the vegetables are still fresh and you really need some vitamins right now. You should really not work until you're so exhausted, hyung, that's not healthy. I never thought you were the kind to forget eating. I mean, you usually love food so much, how did you not get hungry the whole day?”

 

“Sorry.” had been the only thing he managed to utter that moment.

 

“And how were you able to still concentrate on the stuff you're studying without drinking for so long. You must be so dehydrated right now.” Dowoon had just kept on rambling while preparing some tea and the sandwiches.

 

“I'm sorry.”

 

“You don't need to tell me that you're sorry. I mean, it's your body after all. It's just that I get really worried about you if you do stupid stuff like that.”

 

“I said I'm sorry!” he had exclaimed again, that time louder, voice wavering. Only when Dowoon had suddenly turned around and let the knife fall on the plate, where he had just been chopping a carrot, and embraced Younghyun in a tight hug, he realized he had started crying.

 

“It's okay, hyung, just cry. It's fine.” Dowoon had whispered into his ear like a mantra. And he had actually been full on sobbing then.

 

“I just don't know how I'm supposed to remember all that until next week. I just can't. I can't remember anything I've been doing today. There's nothing I can keep in my brain today.” He had been holding onto Dowoon's sweater like it was a lifeline. The youngers' neck and shoulder must have been soaked by then from his tears.

 

After a while he had managed to calm down enough so he could let go of Dowoon and the other quickly finished preparing the sandwiches.

 

“You'll eat all of these now and I also made you tea.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

He had only realized how hungry he had actually been when he had started eating. When Younghyun had finished all the sandwiches and drank at least three cups of the tea Dowoon had made, the younger proposed an idea to him.

 

“What if I help you studying? As much as I can help, I mean, without having any idea about the topic.” he said a little sheepish.

 

“You'd do that for me?” he had answered, voice so hopeful and touched at how caring his dongsaeng was for him.

 

“Please, don't start crying again, hyung, it's no big deal.” Dowoon had smiled at him.

 

In Younghyun's room they had freed the bed of all the books and notes and Younghyun had been ordered to lie down on his stomach.

 

“Your shoulders look so tense, I'll give you a massage and then we'll start studying, okay?”

 

“You're a real angel, Dowoonie.” he had sighed.

 

If his heart hadn't been beating like crazy before, then it definitely started when Dowoon sat down on top of him, placing both of his hands on his shoulders to relieve the tension. He had never gotten such a relaxing but at the same time stressful massage. That felt like the perfect description of Dowoon to him. Being two polar opposites at the same time and totally confusing him with it.

 

Back to their current problem, Younghyun shook himself out of his memories. They were both staring ahead for a while until Younghyun spoke up again: “Do you remember anything from last night? Cause maybe something happened or we did something that could have caused this? Like, maybe we accidentally used the same toothbrush?”

 

“Please tell me that wasn't a serious thought of yours. And no, I only remember going to bed after we all watched a movie together. Nothing out of the ordinary. And I definitely didn't use anyone else's toothbrush!”

 

Younghyun suddenly remembered their band movie night the day before. They had all gathered in the living room to watch a drama together, while Dowoon had turned on the TV. Because they had all settled comfortably, spreading out their limbs, there wasn't any space left for Dowoon to sit on the couch, so Younghyun moved a little to the side where he was squished into one side of the sofa. It was a tight fit, because Jaehyung didn't move an inch, where he was draped on the other side of the couch. But they managed.

Younghyun had to put his arm around Dowoons shoulder, since there wasn't anywhere he could put it without the arm being in the way. His shoulders were just too broad.

 

He has always been a very touchy person, so he really liked the physical contact with Dowoon. The younger was practically sitting on his lap because he had also pulled one of Dowoons legs over his lap and had put his other hand on top of it.

 

The other had seemed very uncomfortable after a while though. Younghyun had started rubbing the youngers thigh a bit, to make him relax, but after a few moments Dowoon stood up abruptly and excused himself to the bathroom. He didn't return.

 

Younghyun had been very confused, he still was. Did Dowoon not like him and that was why he felt so uncomfortable in Younghyun's presence? There had been more occurrences of this kind in the past few months, for Younghyun to start doubting their relationship.

 

After Dowoon had left, he wasn't really in the mood for a movie anymore, he didn't pay attention to the story and decided to go to bed soon. Before he could stand up though, Sungjin spoke up: “What's with you looking like a kicked puppy?”

 

“Hmm? It's nothing.” he had answered.

 

“Lie!” Jaehyung had exclaimed.

 

“Whatever...” he stood up, he wasn't in the mood to deal with Jaehyungs teasing.

 

“Wait, it is because of Dowoon right?” Jaehyung had stopped him.

 

He had turned around again to face the older: “How do you know? I mean- Why do you think so?”

 

“Ugh, you are so dense. Obviously because you are crazily in lo-”

 

“Pssh, hyung, don't tell him, he needs to find that out on his own!” Wonpil suddenly put a hand over Jaehyungs mouth and interrupted him.

 

They hadn't said more and that had left Younghyun even more confused than he already was.

Why did Jaehyung think he was dense? And what did that have to do with Dowoon?

 

“You did not stay until the movie was over though.” he told Dowoon now.

 

The younger's ears got red at that and he started stuttering: “Uhm, well, I- uh, I just didn't feel- I just suddenly became very tired. That's all.”

 

 _He was searching for an excuse_ , Younghyun thought.

 

That's when suddenly the door opened and Jaehyung bursted in: “Hey, you all awake? We're leaving for the studio in ten minutes. Oh-, did I interrupt anything?”

 

Dowoons' ears – for Jaehyung it looked like Younghyuns' ears – got very red and Younghyun – in Dowoons' body – asked confused: “Why would you think you'd interrupt anything, hyung?”

 

“Whatever, get ready.”

 

“Hyung, what are we gonna do? Should we tell them?” Dowoon whispered to Younghyun.

 

“They'll think we're crazy, so better not. We need to behave like everything is normal until we wake up tomorrow in our own bodies again.” Younghyun told his dongsaeng.

 

“You think we'll be back to normal tomorrow?”

 

“Of course!” Younghyun said, while patting Dowoons shoulder, sounding more sure than he really was, just to not worry Dowoon.

 

He got up to go to his room, but Dowoon called him back: “Hyung, wait, you can't go to your room, you need to wear some of my clothes for today.”

 

“Oh, right. This is gonna be so difficult.”

 

*****

 

Younghyun turned out to be right. It was so confusing. Whenever someone said _“Dowoonie?”_ Younghyun didn't react, until someone nudged him in the side to get his attention.

 

Or they would ask Younghyun about new ideas for songs he had had and Dowoon of course didn't know about that, so Younghyun started writing furiously on a piece of paper so Dowoon could present the others his ideas. That wasn't a perfect solution either, because Dowoon always had difficulties describing emotions and describing emotions of another person in form of lyrics and music was even more difficult. So in the end Younghyun had to jump in and help Dowoon expressing what he meant. Which was very amusing for the others.

 

“Funny how today it's Dowoon explaining whatever kind of nonsense Younghyun did just say. Usually it's the other way around.” Wonpil laughed.

 

Dowoon and Younghyun joined with forced fake laughter.

 

“Did you notice you two also kind of changed your style of clothing today? It's like Dowoon is wearing one of Younghyun's dress shirts and Younghyun looks so casual today in a sweater.” Jaehyung added.

 

Both of them looked at each other with wide eyes, realizing that even though they were wearing clothes of the other, they had instinctively decided on something of their own style.

 

The real challenge started when they wanted Younghyun to play a melody on the guitar for them. Dowoon was so thankful in that moment that he had asked Younghyun to teach him on the guitar some time back and had practiced frequently. He wasn't a guitarist but this had to do. He excused the not so good quality of his guitar play on the song not being finished yet.

 

And then they wanted Dowoon to play the drums. Younghyun had near to no idea at all how to do anything on the drums. He tried, he really tried. But of course the others noticed.

 

“What are you doing, Dowoon-ssi?” asked Jaehyung and threw a look towards Wonpil, who had raised a questioning eyebrow.

 

“Is everything okay with you, Dowoonie?” came the concerned question from Sungjin.

 

“Ah, well, I'm sorry, I just-”

 

“He's still not feeling well, like yesterday.” Dowoon interrupted to help Younghyun.

 

“Why didn't you tell us sooner, Dowoonie?” Sungjin asked concerned and Wonpil walked over to where Younghyun was still sitting at the drumset to hug him.

 

Dowoon felt kind of weird to see himself being showered with affection from a totally different point of view. But at the same time he felt really warm, to see how much his hyungs apparently cared about him.

 

*****

 

When they returned to the dorm, they were both very exhausted from a day of pretending. They told the others goodnight and went to their respective rooms.

 

Wonpil knocked on Dowoons door half an hour later.

 

When he entered the room he saw Dowoon standing in front of his closet.

 

“Ah, Wonpillie, can I help you with something?” Younghyun said, which earned him a nudge on the shoulder: “Don't forget I'm your hyung, you little brat.” Oh damn right, he had already forgotten that again. Wow, his brain...

 

“I wanted to talk to you because you and Younghyun-hyung seemed kind of weird today.” _Oh shit_ , Younghyun thought, _Wonpil knows something_. “So, I wondered if you have finally told him that you like him?”

 

 _What?_ His heart was suddenly beating faster. What did Wonpil just ask him, or well, ask Dowoon, or who he thought was Dowoon?

 

“What do you mean, 'like him'?” Younghyun asked carefully.

 

“Oh come on, you don't need to play stupid anymore. We already talked about this. You like Younghyun-hyung and it's okay.”

 

_Dowoon likes him? Dowoon told Wonpil that he likes him? Since when does Dowoon like him? And how? Why?_

 

“You okay there, Dowoonie?” Wonpil snapped him back out of his thoughts.

 

“Uhm, yes?”

 

“That didn't sound very convincing.”

 

“That's because I'm not sure.”

 

That sentence seemed to trigger even more mother instincts in Wonpil so Younghyun felt how the other hugged him tightly while rubbing his back and whispering calming words in his ear.

 

And surprisingly it worked. Wonpil really had some amazing qualities.

 

After a few minutes Wonpil decided he had relaxed enough so he could loosen his grip a little and ask the question again: “So I suppose you did not tell him about your feelings?”

 

Younghyun shook his head and that apparently made him look so sad that Wonpil went right back to hugging him again. (Since that day Younghyun is convinced that Wonpils hugs contain some kind of magic.)

 

“Go to sleep early today, okay, baby? And don't think too much” were Wonpils' words before he left the room and took all of the calming hugs with him.

 

That's why Younghyun freaked out again the moment the door was closed.

 

He grabbed a pillow from Dowoons' bed and started whisper-screaming into it.

 _Yoon Dowoon likes_ him _, Kang Younghyun?_

There was no room for doubt. He had heard and understood very clearly what Wonpil had said.

 

So many things started to make sense to him now. Dowoon feeling uncomfortable when Younghyun came too close, not because he didn't like him, but because he liked him too much. And all the strange looks from their members and their comments the night before. When Jaehyung told him he was dense. His hyung was so damn right. He really was dense.

 

He hadn't known before but now it was so clear to him: He liked their maknae. Romantically. All the times his heart had been beating like crazy in Dowoons presence and he had gotten nervous. Whenever he had wanted to be close to Dowoon, wanted to be the one that made Dowoon smile or the one to comfort him when he was sad or hurt. That he wanted to hear Dowoons opinion on a new song first and got all happy and giddy whenever Dowoon asked him for help on the guitar.

It made so much sense. How could he have been so blind all this time?

 

When he had calmed down a little again he sat up on the bed and stared at the wall.

 

 _What should he do now? Confess?_ But then he remembered, he was too much of a drama queen to just walk over into his room and tell Dowoon that he was in love with him. That would be so anticlimactic.

 

No, he needed something bigger. Something to embarrass Dowoon a little. Something to let the whole world know, because now that he realized his feelings for Dowoon, he felt like he needed to tell the whole world. To tell the whole world how cute and amazing and talented his Dowoonie is.

 

So he did what he does best.

 

*****

 

When Dowoon woke up the next morning, he realized he had actually held onto that tiny piece of hope, that he would just wake up in his own body, as if nothing had happened. Standing in front of the mirror he realized how naive that had been. That's why he was quite down at breakfast and Jaehyung picked up on it.

 

“Brian, why do you look so sad? Is it about Dowoonie again?” Jaehyung asked him while putting an arm around his shoulder.

 

“Why would my mood be connected to Dowoon?” Dowoon answered innocently. He really didn't want to tell Jaehyung that his mood had everything to do with Dowoon, because he actually was Dowoon. But Younghyun-hyung was right, they would just think they're crazy if they tried to explain their current situation to the others.

 

“Still clueless then, I see...” Jaehyung sighed, which earned him a glare from Wonpil.

 

Dowoon had no idea what his hyung meant, but he didn't have time to think about it, because that's when Younghyun (Dowoon) entered the room. He had dark circles under his eyes, but his eyes were sparkling which made him look like a maniac.

 

“Dowoonie, is everything alright with you?”

 

“You look like you didn't sleep last night.”

 

Dowoon furrowed his eyebrows, he really needed to have another talk with Younghyun. After all it wasn't his own body his hyung was treating like that right now. He really didn't want all the energy drained out of his original body when they finally found a way to change back.

 

“Amazing morning, everyone.” Younghyun smiled so bright, and seemed to have so much energy, he really looked crazy. “How did you sleep, Dowoonie?”

 

“He's already talking to himself, guys...” Sungjins voice was laced with irritation and concern.

 

Dowoon just stared at him with wide eyes.

 

Younghyun went over his mistake as if nothing happened. “I just had some amazing ideas last night. Can we go to the studio real quick? I need to show you guys something. It's important!” he said urgently.

 

“Okay, let's finish up then.” Sungjin said confused because of the unusual behavior from their maknae.

 

*****

 

When they entered the recording studio, Younghyun grabbed a guitar right away. He didn't care if he blew up their whole act they had managed to hold up the other day. He needed to get this all off his chest and he needed the help of the other members for that. He started handing out copies of the notes he had written down the night before to everyone except Dowoon.

 

“Okay, I need Wonpil to play the piano part here and Jaehyung plays the second guitar and you Sungjin, would you play the drums for me, and can you all sing the background vocals? I marked it all for you.”

 

“And what about me?” Dowoon asked confused.

 

“You need to sit down here and just listen carefully please, okay?” He suddenly got nervous at the thought of what he was about to do. But he reminded himself that Dowoon liked him too, so the only thing that could go wrong, was that Dowoon didn't like the song, and then the message should still get transported to him nonetheless.

 

“Can I at least have a lyrics sheet?” Dowoon asked, feeling kind of left out.

 

“No, please just listen, okay?” Younghyuns voice came with a pleading tone.

 

He was very thankful that everyone else had already grabbed their respective instruments and were ready to play. Everyone was staring at him expectantly.

 

He sat down on a chair, staring right at Dowoon, with Younghyuns face, which was definitely still weird, but he had an important message to transport, so they started playing and he sang:

 

 _Just looking at you_  
Makes me smile  
And when I find myself smiling  
It's strange

 

It was weird singing with someone else's voice, all the while staring at the original owner of that voice.

 

 _As the days go by_  
My love towards you  
Goes deeper and deeper

 

But he had to finally get his feelings out there, after all this time of suppressing them to the point he didn't even let himself acknowledge their existence.

 

 _This song right now_  
Might just sound like another love song  
Yeah, I know  
Though I want to sing it  
This feeling right now  
So baby, listen  
I'll sing it for you yeah

 

He was staring right at ~~Dowoon's~~  his own eyes while singing these lines and he felt like he could see Dowoon himself, though trapped in a different body. It was like he could see Dowoons soul or personality sitting in front of him. It didn't matter in what body he was. Younghyun couldn't help the smile that spread on his own face as he sang the next lines.

 

 _Being under the same sky as you_  
Each moment we breathe I  
Like it, the word "love" can't be enough  
This beautiful feeling

 

Every word he sang resonated deeply inside himself. Dowoon was still staring at him with wide eyes, but his face wasn't pale out of shock anymore, but instead it was completely red and maybe there had gathered a few silent tears in the corner of his eye.

 

 _It's sending shivers down my spine_  
I'm so happy  
I'm crying, yeah

 

Dowoon couldn't help but chuckle at these lines.

  
_Some people say love_  
But I think there's something more than that, yeah  
If you know it, let me know  
If there is nothing like it, name it  
To this beautiful feeling

 

He was shaking when the song was over. All the time he was singing he had gotten more and more nervous how Dowoon would react when the song ended. And now here he was. The last note ended and he had no idea what would happen now. Last night he had only planned until the moment he could sing the song for Dowoon, but what would happen afterwards?

 

To not actually start crying, like he wrote in the song, out of nervousness and exhaustion now though, he tore his gaze away from Dowoon and put his guitar down. What the fuck had he just done?

 

“Uhm, I don't really understand what is happening here, but the song is really amazing Dowoonie. Or whoever you are. Because something is really fishy here.” Sungjin stood up from the drum chair.

 

“Can we explain later, hyung?” Dowoon looked at their leader pleadingly. Like the real master of the puppy eyes he is, he also managed them in a totally different body.

 

“Alright, let's get out here. I think these two have a lot to talk about now.” Jaehyung ushered everyone out of the room.

 

Which left Younghyun and Dowoon standing awkwardly in front of each other. Dowoon tried to discretely rub at his eyes, to get rid of the few tears, that had managed to escape, but Younghyun saw it anyway.

 

“That was a very beautiful song, hyung. It made me so happy I'm crying.” he laughed at the reference to the lyrics.

 

That's what encouraged Younghyun to take a step forward and embrace Dowoon in a tight hug.

 

“I meant every word I sang just now.” he whispered into Dowoons ear.

 

“I hope so. The thing I'm about to do, would be very embarrassing otherwise.” Dowoon pulled away a little to look Younghyun in the eyes. “Wow, this is weird, I'm actually gonna kiss myself now.”

 

 _Kiss him?_ Oh dear, Younghyun was this close to die of a heart attack today.

 

But then their lips touched and all coherent thoughts flew out of his brain. Dowoons lips on his own felt a little bit chapped but so soft at the same time. When they parted and opened their eyes again, Younghyun was suddenly facing the opposite wall of the room. Had they subconsciously turned around while kissing? Wait, he wasn't looking at his own face anymore, but at Dowoons, whose eyes were still closed.

 

“Uh, Dowoonie?” He saw the realization dawning on Dowoons face until the other grabbed his shoulders and pulled him in for a bone crashing hug:

 

“We're back to normal? Oh my god, I love you Younghyun-hyung.”

 

“I love you too, Dowoonie, but please don't strangle me.” He coughed out.

 

“Oh sorry, hyung, I'm just so happy right now. I never knew this was what you felt for me, and I never even wanted to wish for it. This was so really very overwhelming for me. You wrote a full perfect love song for me. That's so emo. I mean, this is so embarrassing, but also so romantic. I am so embarrassed, but I also love you even more for it. And I don't know if I want to kiss you or hit you for it.” Dowoon was rambling. That's why Younghyun decided to shut him up with a kiss and pulled him closer by the hips: “I think kissing me is the better option.” while smiling his beautiful bright blinding smile.

 

It wasn't long until the others decided they needed to check on them though.

“Whoa, you guys need to tone it down a little. This is still a workplace.” Jae said only half serious.

 

“What the fuck is going on in this group today?” A very confused Sungjin.

 

“I'm so proud of you Dowoonie. You finally did it.” Wonpil

 

“Can someone explain to me what is going on? I'm still your leader, I demand answers!” With every passing minute Sungjin was getting closer to a mental breakdown.

 

“Even though I don't think you'll believe us, we'll try to explain.” So they started explaining. Even though they sounded like lunatics, the others actually believed their story, because not even these two idiots were able to make up so much nonsense.

 

“And because I told Dowoon yesterday to man up and finally confess to Younghyun, Younghyun found out, because I was actually not talking to Dowoon but to Younghyun-hyung? This is really a mess.” Wonpil sighed. “You should thank me though. Without me telling Younghyun about your feelings, Dowoon would never have maned up and told him.” Wonpil smiled, proud of himself.

 

“There was not that much to man up for anymore, because I already confessed through the song.” Younghyun threw a jab at Dowoon. The younger threw him a scandalized look.

 

“Oh yeah, you should give Wonpil a present for it. I totally agree. What about you give him a coupon for the movies?” Jaehyung agreed, totally ignoring Younghyun.

 

“You just want to be the one accompanying Wonpillie, like it's a date, without actually asking him out, because you're a coward.” Younghyun retorted.

 

Jaehyungs face got red all over at that remark. “What do you mean? No, why would I want to go to the movies with Wonpil? I don't even like him, he's so annoying. I can't stand talking to him for more than two seconds.” Jaehyung tried to cover up.

 

“You don't need to pretend you hate Wonpil-hyung in front of us, like you do on twitter, we know you better, hyung.” Dowoon said smiling from where he was side-hugging Younghyun who had his arm around the younger's shoulder.

 

“Hyung, you're the only one I would take with me to the movies.” Wonpil smiled innocently at Jaehyung.

 

“Uhm, that's a lie, you actually went with Dowoon last time.” Jaehyung said slightly pouting.

 

Taking Jaehyungs hands in his Wonpil said: “You don't need to be jealous of Dowoon, he clearly likes Younghyun and not me.”

 

“I'm not jealous.” crossing his arms in front of his chest.

 

“Whatever you say, Jaehyung-hyung.”

 

“What is wrong with this group?” Sungjin said, probably having an existential crisis.

 

“Let's get out of here, shall we?” whispered Younghyun into Dowoons ear through all that chatter, grabbing the other's hand.

 

“I'd actually follow you anywhere.” Dowoon mumbled while nodding. It wasn't supposed to reach Younghyun's ears, but the other looked at him so surprised and an even brighter smile started spreading on his face. Dowoon would be the death of him.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The title and the lyrics are from Beautiful feeling. It's become one of my favorite Day6 songs and it just fit so perfectly into this story.
> 
> Did you like it? Please comment and leave kudos :D


End file.
